shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sectionals
Sectionals is the 8th episode of season 4 and is the season's finale. It focuses on Ben's relationship with his father and the team facing off against Willow Glen in their Sectionals game. Synopsis Can Ben lead the team to victory... without Emily? Plot The game starts off with the player as Emily who is asleep. In her dream she finds herself sitting beside Ben with the fortune teller, Madame Fortuna, from the Halloween Dance. They are again told that their relationship is doomed to fail if they do not learn to accept each other and when Emily gets confused, the setting morphs into Ben playing basketball with Coach Kessler. Both proclaim that nothing is more important than basketball and Coach Kessler tells Ben to consider him his new father. The dream changes again to Emily losing a swimming competition and when she looks up, she sees Sara. Sara expresses her concern for how distressed Emily is and before Emily can respond excitedly about all the things "she wants to talk about", she wakes up from a call from Ben. Ben tells her that he decided that she was right about his dad and that he's going to try for a better relationship with him starting with inviting him to his basketball game. A taxi honks at that moment outside his house and Mr. Kale rushes out the door explaining he has a meeting conference to attend. Ben gets angry about him never being there for him and voices his doubt about his dad even knowing who he was anymore. Dejected and upset, he realizes that he forgot to hang up on Emily and she had been listening in on the whole argument. He hangs up feeling like he failed. Zoe and Owen go to Paige's house and Owen searches to see if she was there. Upset with how things are going between him and Paige, Zoe cheers him up and they drive back to the school in order to make it in time for the game. At the tipoff for the game, Ben is positioned with Lars and they exchange insults. When the ref turns around, Lars shoves Ben receiving lots of boos from the crowd. Keeping his cool, he waits until the ref turns back to them to slip him another insult that generates an attempt to shove him from Lars. The ref catches Lars trying to attack and calls a technical foul on him. Ben begins to struggle throughout the quarters when he realizes that Emily decided not to come to the game after all. Psyching out Lars, he bets Lars can't make a left-handed shot and when he attempts the shot, the ball riccochets in the air and Spencer snatches it. Ben is taken out of the game and is replaced by Erik when he gets a foul. Erik is injured when Lars knocks into him purposefully and Ben is put back into the game. With ten seconds left in the game, the Coach calls a huddle and orders the team to get the ball to Ben so he can make the shot. Stressed out and worried about the pressure that is now on him to win, he thinks back to all the times he lost or didn't make shots when Emily wasn't there to see him. Looking up into the bleachers, he spots Emily in the front row cheering him on. Confident now that Emily has made it to the game after all, he sinks the game-winning shot and the team wins. Meeting Emily in the thick crowd, they hug and reconcile with Emily saying that even if he didn't succeed in getting his dad to come out to the game, all she had wanted for him was to try. Ben is surprised when his dad appears and he explains that what Ben said got to him and that he didn't his son to grow up without him anymore. Zoe watches on in disappointment as Owen looks around in hopes of seeing Paige and is interrupted by Wes who tells her that he knows where she is. Wes makes a deal with her, promising information on her in exchange for an unnamed favor at a later time. Zoe accepts. Bonus Scene That night Emily is fast asleep in her room and Sara reappears in her dream. Sara tells her that she thinks Emily and Ben are good together. Emily is happy about this. Meanwhile, Nick drops Sam off at her house and kisses her goodbye. Sam is confronted by her mother who reveals that the loan they applied for to get Sam into college was rejected and that they don't have enough money to pay for her to go. At Monarch Prep, Zoe and Owen are outside when they see Paige and the other girls marching into the school. Owen calls out to Paige and she is shocked but is unable to stop and talk to him. Zoe is visibly shocked herself and tells Owen that she thought she saw someone from her past. Characters *Ben Kale *Emily Kessler *Owen Harris *Zoe Davis *Sara Kessler *Spencer Cooper *Andy Cannelloni *Mr. Kale *Paige Lenx *Erik Ericson *Wes *Lars *Nick Brown *Sam Hill *Coach Kessler *Jacob Williams *Madame Fortuna *Mrs. Hill Category:Episodes Category:Year 5 Category:Season 4: Love and Basketball Category:A New Start